


Simcha

by gladdecease



Series: Mishpocha [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, F/F, Jewish Greg Universe, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: What do you get for the gem who has everything?





	Simcha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> _Simcha_ : Hebrew, meaning gladness or joy. Often used to refer to festive celebrations.

It had been a long time since Greg had been at a wedding. Longer still since he’d been at one that wasn’t a paying gig - though he was performing at this one anyway. Not that turning the song Sapphire and Ruby had given him into a guitar instrumental was a _hardship_ , but as wedding presents go it was kind of… basic.

But it wasn't like he could offer Garnet anything else. So, if this was all he was giving, he wanted it to be perfect. If anyone deserved a perfectly happy wedding day, it was those two.

“Greg?”

Speak of the devil. “Ruby, Sapphire!” He gave the pair a teasing look. “Aren’t you two supposed to not see each other until the wedding?”

“That starts tomorrow,” Sapphire said, her eye set firmly on Ruby, drinking in her fill while they still had time. “We wanted to ask something of you first.”

Greg blinked, a little thrown. “Sure.”

Ruby glanced between Sapphire and Greg. Sapphire squeezed her hand, reassuring. Confidence restored, Ruby asked, “Can we do the glass-smashy thing?”

“Uh… what?”

Sapphire laughed gently. “At our wedding.”

The penny dropped. “ _Oh_ , to end the ceremony?” Ruby and Sapphire nodded. “Well, I don’t think I’m really the person to give _permission_ or whatever, I’m no rabbi.”

“We’re not seeking any sort of religious approval,” Sapphire said.

“Yeah,” Ruby said, nodding. “We wanna know if _you’re_ okay with it.”

Greg frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Ruby and Sapphire exchanged an awkward look, one Greg associated with... Rose. Ah. “What, because Rose and I never did it? A wedding wasn’t in the cards for us, you two know that. I miss Rose all the time, but where she’s concerned I’ve got no regrets.”

Ruby brightened - literally. Greg carefully inched his bare toes away from her; he’d been singed that way before. “Then - ?!”

“If you want my blessing, you’ve got it,” Greg said, shrugging. “Mazel tov.”

Ruby burst into cheers and started throwing off sparks. Sapphire smiled so sweetly at her Greg didn’t even mind when one of the sparks landed on his foot and gave him a dime-sized welt that was still painful on the day of the wedding.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Not perfect, maybe, not with how eager the brides were to jump ahead of schedule, but it was as pure an expression of Ruby and Sapphire’s love as Greg had ever seen, and he was happy to have played a small part in creating that moment.

Though maybe he should’ve told them that people usually wrapped the glass in a handkerchief or a bag before they smashed it. Then again, glass shards couldn’t hurt Garnet, and Steven had reflexively pulled up a shield to protect the front rows, so no harm done. And as her first married act, it had been pretty kickass.

Greg took a moment during the reception to tell Garnet as much, and she smirked. “ _Kickass_ , huh? I like the sound of that.”

“Not that you aren’t _always_ kickass,” Greg said, because facts were facts, “but it was... I dunno, more powerful? More personal? Like Ruby’s vows - if anyone tried to stop you two from being together, _this_ is what you’d do to them.” He stomped his foot in a slightly less impressive show of force; he certainly wasn’t leaving any glossy glass footprints melted into the sand.

Garnet’s smile softened. “You get it.”

Greg shrugged. “I try.”

“No, you really do,” she insisted. Tapping a finger against his chest, she said, “This is _your_ fault, you know. We may not have found each other if it wasn’t for the Earth, but we definitely wouldn’t have gotten _married_ if it wasn’t for Steven. And _he’s_ only here because of you, because you threw yourself headfirst into a dangerous world you knew nothing about, all for the sake of love.”

Greg looked away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I guess…”

Garnet smirked. “ _I_ know.” She glanced across the dance floor, where Steven had pulled Amethyst and Peridot into a giggly, joyful spin. “Gems don’t have anything like this, so Ruby and Sapphire had no traditions of their own to use. Why not borrow one from a friend?”

“... _that’s_ why you wanted to do it?”

“Well…” Garnet smiled, wide and bright and happy beyond words. “It also looked like fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
